


Under the Truck

by Pyromantic (Gennacyde)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, surprise blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic
Summary: Raphael is working on the garbage truck when you walk in and see those thick thighs spread out. Who could resist?





	Under the Truck

 

Raphael had taken it upon himself to work on the garbage truck. It had been having some issues and needed a little maintenance and some repairs. Nothing too serious, but it was better to do it sooner rather than later. Don had gone on a parts run with him and they came back with more than enough to not only fix what was broken but have some spares just in case. Don had left Raph to do the work for now since he had some other priority issues to take care of with their security. Raphael liked it that way, working on their truck was almost like a zen experience for him. It was kind of like meditating but not quite. It gave his hands something to do, and he had to focus but not too much depending on what he was having to fix. 

Since he was alone the muscular turtle turned on the stereo playing one of his mix CDs and cranking it loud. Once the truck was safely lifted up a bit on the hydraulics Raph lowered himself to the custom creeper Don had made. It was welded to support their shells so they wouldn’t roll to the side and could effectively lay on their backs to work on vehicles. It was adjustable since Raph and Don had different sized shells. They needed a second one but for now this one was still in good enough condition to work just fine. 

With the music going Raph slid himself under the truck and began working. He was elbows deep into the underbelly of the truck, singing along with the music, and somewhat oblivious to his surroundings. It was no surprise that the ninja got snuck up on for a change. His lover letting herself into the garage after being told that was where he was. Striding in she smirked seeing his lower half poking out from under the truck. Those thick muscular thighs spread wide, body relaxed. All of his gear off save for his shorts. It was a sight to behold. 

The music muffled her steps as she walked slowly, carefully, purposefully towards the truck, keeping her eyes on him to make sure he didn’t see her yet. A plan had formed in the back of her mind and nothing was going to stop her from getting what she wanted. Carefully she used a foot to press the lever to lock the wheels in place. Raph was going to be rolling nowhere anytime soon. 

Looking around she spied some kneepads that looked small enough to fit. Slipping them on she knelt between Raphael’s thigh and placed her hands on his knees sliding them down to rub and massage his muscles. Biting back a laugh at Raphs sudden jump, then loud curse when he knocked his head against something, she smiled and peered under the truck her eyes meeting his for just a moment as it was kind of hard to see. 

Sitting back up straight she pushes the legs of his shorts down some so she could rub those tense leg muscles. Using both hand to rub one thigh, she switched back and forth between them until she could feel Raphael relaxing. The sound of him working under the truck had quieted and she could hear quiet grunts and moans coming from under the truck. 

While this was all well and good, it wasn’t what she wanted. He could relax later, right now she wanted something a little more carnal. Licking those plump lips her hands slid down his thighs until she was rubbing his crotch, feeling him harden through his shorts. Teasing him and listening to his moans grow louder with each stroke. Her fingertips found the clasp and zipper of his shorts, tugging them open, long nails scraping his skin lightly. 

Soon Raphael could feel her hot breath ghosting over his hard shaft, the barest tease of her lips as she kissed over the hot flesh. Wiggling a bit to get at a better angle she lifted his cock holding it up so she could kiss up and down the shaft finally licking the tip when a bead of pre-cum formed. Moaning quietly at the taste she licked again, and again, lapping at the head of his cock as more pre began to form. 

Not able to make out what Raph was saying, his lover assumed that he wanted more. Opening her mouth she hovered over the head of his cock, letting him feel the heat for a moment before taking just the tip in and sucking gently. Slowly, ever so slowly, she took more and more of her lovers massive cock into her mouth. The pulsing throb of his arousal tickling her throat with each slow torturous bob of her head. Each time she pulled up to the tip she let her tongue flick across it, smiling as Raphs hips arched up each time she did. It was clear the slow pace wa driving him mad with the way he tensed up, thighs shaking.

Pulling off him completely she kissed along his thighs hearing him groan and curse, and beg? Yes, he was begging now. Begging for her sweet sinful little mouth and so much more than that. Not wanting to disappoint, she stroked his cock with both hands letting her fingers curl and rub over the tip. She knew what he wanted, what he needed, but she just had to drag it out just a little bit more. A loud curse and some choice words let her know that she had started to test her lover's patience. 

Raphael’s deep desperate moans were like music to her ears, her focus solely on him as everything else just faded into the background. Leaning back down she took him into her mouth swallowing him down as far as she could with in one go. The sound he made had her core clenched with anticipation. She was wet, needy for him but not ready to stop. No this was all for him, her needs didn’t matter right now just his. 

Moving faster she swallowed around him letting her throat constrict and relax. She knew he was close, the way he was shaking, the aborted hip movements as he tried so hard not to thrust, and eventually when he gave in and reached for her trying to grab her. His desperation was palpable and it made her moan around him. The moaning sending small vibrations through his shaft as the lewd wet noises of her sucking him off filled the garage. 

Suddenly with a near roar Raphael came deep in her throat, hips arching up harder than he probably meant as his thick cock swelled even more before pumping his seed into her mouth. Some spilling as it was far to much to swallow, and oh the mess it made. 

Pulling back she was panting as she stood up, using a foot to unlock the wheels so Raphael could move. She backed up watching him roll out from under the truck so fast he almost ran into her. His shorts still undone, cock pulsing and dripping as he stood up seeing her, lips swollen and red, cum on her shirt. 

Growling low in his throat Raphael grabbed his lover and pulled her over to the truck bracing her against it as he lifted her and spoke against her neck. Filthy promises of what he was going to do to her, how good she smelled, how much he needed her. Despite having just cum Raphael wanted more, but first he had to make sure his lover got hers. 

  
(I’m just going to stop there, but who knows maybe I will write more)


End file.
